A Strong Man
by Fenice158
Summary: Five things Hank learns about and one he didn't need to. (Post "Bad Moon Rising")


Written for the Christmas Gift Challenge at grimm-challenges as a gift to luthienberen, who wished to read about Hank post Grimm revelation and being approached by a male Wesen.

* * *

_At last one stepped forth, a great strong man who was famous for his warlike deeds, and said, you will not drive away the monster by merely looking at him, we must be in earnest here._

**5 – Siegbarste**

It's one of the first things Nick tells him about. They're sitting in his living room nursing a beer after closing Carly's case. Hank is still wrapping his head around it all but he hasn't felt this good in quite some time. He's relieved to the point of exhilaration but listens attentively while Nick explains what a Grimm is and how he thought he was going crazy too at first. When he mentions Stark's name Hank's ears perk up. That night and whoever killed him is a mystery that never stopped nagging at him.

After getting over the initial shock that Stark was Wesen, too – and yet it makes so much sense – Hank can't help but ask, "So who killed him? Was it you?"

Nick shakes his head, "No, I was too beat up. I asked a friend for help."

"What about the rifle?"

"That was mine."

Hank's eyes widen, "Where did you get an _elephant gun_?"

**4 – Aunt Marie's trailer **

Hank looks around the trailer, eyebrows raising as he takes in some of its contents. "What the _hell_ is this?" he mutters under his breath. Nick grins.

"My family legacy, I guess. There's tons of information here, all collected by Grimms through the centuries. I come here every time I don't know what I'm dealing with."

Nick starts him off easy, showing him stuff about Coyotl that has Hank's blood pressure rising.

"I'm so glad we put them behind bars or I'd be tempted to kill them." He almost growls at the thought of what they wanted to do to his beloved goddaughter.

"Then maybe I shouldn't show you this." Nick says, a smile playing on his lips as he looks back at him. Hank frowns briefly, but it turns into staring when Nick opens what Hank thought was just a harmless wardrobe. Inside there's a crossbow, a mace, a spiked club Nick calls a Kanabo, the infamous elephant gun and a number of different blades, including a castration blade that's apparently a family heirloom. It takes a lot out of him not to squirm at that one.

Nick tells him how he's used this or that and hasn't quite figured out what that other thing is for. By the looks of it, Hank doubts he'd like to find out.

"So when you're in Grimm mode you go medieval on their ass." Hank comments. It's surprising, yes, but it's not like Nick goes around killing Wesens vigilante style. He's always a cop first – a good one. Which means as scary as they might look, those weapons are in the right hands.

Nick shrugs, "A little bit, yeah. If it becomes necessary."Nick looks at him with a hint of worry in his eyes, like he's wondering if this will be too much for him or if it will change the way Hank sees him.

Hank nods slowly, "You do what you gotta do."

**3 – Woge **

He finds out about a lot of things the night Monroe stays over because someone's put a hit on him. He pretty much owes Monroe his life so he's happy to play bodyguard for one night and they end up talking late into the night. About Wesens, about Nick. Hank can't help but laugh when Monroe tells him how he broke his own window to jump Nick.

"So worth the glazier's bill, man." Monroe says and takes a swig of his drink.

As they talk Hank realizes Monroe is a pretty fun guy and he can see why Nick became friends with him. Sure, his _other_ face is pretty scary, but not impossible to get used to now that he knows he's not hallucinating. Pronouncing German words correctly will probably be more of a challenge though.

**2 – Zaubertrank**

"I think I love him." Hank tells Nick, sitting at his desk with a sigh.

Nick looks up and blinks at him. He looks confused. "Him? I thought you were sort of back with your ex wife?"

"Nah, that's over." That was two whole days ago, what's Nick thinking?

"I didn't know you met someone else." Nick ventures.

"Last night. He's everything I've ever dreamed of."

Nick seems alarmed by that. "Did you drink something or ate something he gave you?"

"Of course. We met at a bar, he's a bartender."

"Great," Nick says, sounding as if he doesn't mean it. He stands up and grabs his jacket. "We're going to see Rosalee." He says and starts dragging Hank along.

"Why?"

"Because you might be under the effects of a Zaubertrank again."

"What's a sobertrack?"

"Zaubertrank," Nick enunciates. "It's what Adalind gave you to make you obsessed with her. Forgive me for being a little suspicious that this guy might have played a similar trick."

"Oh, hell no." Hank says and goes willingly.

**1 – Ziegevolk**

"It's not a Zaubertrank," Rosalee says and smiles reassuringly at them. "I'm pretty sure you met a Ziegevolk. I don't think it's too bad if you've only met him once but I'd like you to stay here while it wears off. If you start hallucinating I can give you something."

"I'm done with hallucinations," Hank declares. "What's a Zieg-"

"Ziegevolk," Rosalee finishes for him. "It's a Wesen who emits very powerful pheromones nobody can resist to. If you're exposed for too long it can get very out of hand, but I don't think it's your case."

"I'll go talk to him." Nick says and Hank can see he's got his 'Scary Grimm' face on.

When Nick comes back, Hank's sudden crush is already wearing off. Nick says the guy was pretty harmless and apologized profusely. Apparently he just got overexcited.

By now, Hank is feeling pretty annoyed. Dating sounds even harder not that Wesens are into play too. He wonders about some of his exes but then thinks better of it. Best not dwell too much on that.

"Am I gonna have to get you to vet my dates for me in the future?"

Nick looks at him with a slightly terrified expression. Yeah, that's not going to be awkward _at all_.

**0 – Trust **

"I just want you to know I trust you. I believe what you tell me and I don't think about what you don't."

Hank remembers saying those words to Nick. He hears himself saying it and he knows he was right trusting his instincts, trusting _Nick_. As strange and incomprehensible as all this is, his gut tells him it's real. He's always trusted his gut and it never lead him wrong. And if seeing it with his own eyes wasn't enough, now he has confirmation that other people see it, too. Nick, Jarold, Carly, Monroe, Rosalee. He thinks back to his goddaughter, transforming for fear of Nick and his heart skips a bit at the thought that he might have killed her. Now he just feels that much closer to them. If he ever needed any proof that Wesen are just people – good and bad – that was the day that convinced him. Jarold and Carly are still the same to him, he still loves them. He just knows them a little better now. He knows Nick better, too, which is for the best because they always have each other's back. And when they can trust each other and he can trust himself, then he knows he can face anything the world throws at him.


End file.
